xtacticsfandomcom-20200215-history
Missions
Mission Types Within the levels of X-Tactics there are different kinds of modes which are explained below. Puzzle To complete a Puzzle level the Player has to activate a trigger or solve a puzzle to be victorious. Survival In this mode the player needs to stay a live for a certain amount of enemy waves (which are specified in the beginning). Rush Unlike Survival, in this mode, the player needs to kill all of the enemies within a certain amount of waves. Normal The most common game mode, here they player only needs to kill all the enemies to be victiorious. Story Missions Story Missions are missions which include dialogue and character progression. Here you will get to know each character a bit better and learn about their stories. Adam Missions Goicci Missions Nikita Tesla Missions Astrid Svart Missions Alice Astor Missions Ku-Ku Missions Lazarus Missions Rei Al-Khwarizmi Event Missions Event Missions are temporary missions which can be accessed and played during a specific time. Each mission has an entry fee, but completing the missions will give the player rare items, alter modes or skill points for the players characters. Christmas Event Briefing There have been multiple reports of creatures infiltrating public spaces and attacking holiday revellers, causing complete disorder and ruining the holiday spirit. This is directly interfering with X-12 holiday operations! Your mission should you choose to accept it is intercept and stop these creatures from ruining the holiday season using any means possible. If you complete your mission your agents’ appearances and skills may undergo a sudden“ALTERation”. May your X-Mas missions be successful. – Sr. Agent, K. Kringle Rewards *Festivus Adam (Alter Mode for Adam White) *Santa Goicci (Alter Mode for Goicci) New Years Eve Event Briefing Hello Agents, this has been one busy year for X-12 and all it’s branches. Really would like to give you guys some vacations, but as usual there have reports of anomalies in your area. It has been reported that Nikita and Astrid’s party dresses have been stolen by some sort of new monsters that we don’t have on record yet. Your mission, of course, is to recover the stolen assets, and investigate these new creatures. Oh and by the way, Happy New Year, a bit early, but I’ll be off on a special mission to Maldive. Best of luck Agents, – Sr. Agent, M. Chandon Rewards *Party Girl Astrid (Alter Mode for Astrid Svart) *Gala Nikita Tesla (Alter Mode for Nikita Tesla) Cross Files Event Briefing We have received a request to work with a separate agency that deals with cases involving urban legends and extraterrestrial biological entities(EBE’s). Your orders are to cooperate with said agency’s operatives in the field. They have handled these “special” cases for much longer than you and will prove to be dependable allies in the future. – Sr. Agent, C. Morley Rewards Valentines Event Breafing We have a special mission for you this February. Your orders are to save Valentines Day! Love is in danger. We have reports of chocolate monsters, cacao monsters, and even Aztecan beasts running amok all over the world. There are thousands of reports flooding in ranging from mysterious food poisoning to mass kidnappings. If something isn’t done soon, there is a high possibility of Valentine’s day being cancel to protect the truth. Investigate and get to the bottom of these cases. I leave the fate of love in your hands. – Sr. Agent Cytherea Rewards *Valentines Astrid (Alter Mode for Astrid Svart) Skynet Genisys Event Breafing Agents, a distress call has been sent from the middle-east. A cybernetic malware virus has affected Skynet and is spreading. Technical equipment that gets in contact with it goes haywire within minutes. Originally the network was put into place to make sure that the truth didn’t get into the wrong hands, however, it has now been compromised. Our organization has been requested to get rid of it before it spreads any further. Should you accept this mission, you better pack lightly as the area is hot with no signs of rain. Also, be mindful of the virus as it can affect your equipment, good luck. – Sr. Agent J.Connor Rewards *Gamma Rei (Alter Mode for Rei Al-Khwarizmi Easter Hunt Event Breafing Good day. Spring’s finally here, but don’t get too comfy. We’ve received word of a mysterious outbreak of ravenous lagomorphs. There’s also been word of monolithic statues appearing alongside the lagomorphic cryptids. Your mission is to contain infested areas and to find a possible link between the out of control cryptids and the stone statues. Your targets are said to be twice as deadly as the average spooks you run into, so proceed with extreme caution, and never leave your guard down. See you on the field, Agent. – Sr.Agent E.Pasch Rewards *Exorcist Lazarus (Alter Mode for Lazarus) GPS Missions GPS Missions are randomized missions that are connected to the players location. Different locations show different missions. Normal GPS Missions These missions can be any kind of Mission Type and most sometimes have special components like drops or extra money. Versus Missions If another player is near you, you can face this players character in a Versus Mission. Here you will face the agents that the other player has assigned in their Turf Wars section